grandlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 032
Handlung kurz Ruffy, Yosaku und Sanji sind unterwegs zum Arlong Park. Auf ihrer Fahrt begegnen sie einer Muh-Kuh, einer Monster-Seekuh mit gewaltigem Hunger. Diese können sie überlisten, so dass sie heil auf der Insel ankommen. Dort bestehen sie weitere Abenteuer. Handlung lang Ruffy, Sanji und Yosaku essen sich satt. Unterdessen schwimmt Muhkuh an ihr Schiff heran. Sie hat Riesenhunger. Als sie auftaucht schaut sie mit einem Hundeblick auf ihr Essen. Ruffy gefällt das gar nicht und schlägt sie mit einer Gum-Gum-Pistole zurück. Doch das Seemonster gibt nicht auf. Sanji greift ein und will ihr was zu essen geben. Doch bevor sie zuschnappen kann kickt Sanji sie, den die Kuh wollte ihn gleich mitverspeisen. Dann tritt er weiter auf sie ein. Muhkuh ist erledigt und es wird Zeit für den zweiten Gang. Lysop unterdessen wacht in Nojikos Zuhause auf. Er erinnert sich, dass sie ihn niedergeschlagen hat. Nojiko erklärt ihm, warum sie das getan hatte. Lysop kann so was nicht wissen, weil er nicht von der Insel ist. Doch bei Chabo zeigt sie kein Pardon. Der wollte seinen Vater rächen, wurde aber von der Hexe vom Arlong Park, Nami, aufgehalten. Er weint. Nojiko meint, sie hat nichts übrig für Leute die ihr Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. Chabo sagt, er will nicht sterben. Dann wird Nojiko sanft, beruhigt ihn und schlägt ihm vor, sich um seine Mutter zu kümmern. Lysop stellt sich nach einiger Verspätung vor und erklärt, dass er auf der Suche nach Nami sei. Er ist geschockt von der Nachricht, dass Nami zu Arlong gehört. Dann erzählt sie, dass Nami ihre Stiefschwester ist und beide in dem Haus aufgewachsen sind. Lysop kann es nicht fassen. Sie hat alle betrogen, dabei war sie immer so fröhlich und gut gelaunt auf der Flying Lamp. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass Zorro von den Fischmenschen geschnappt wurde. Nami blufft unterdessen damit, wie einfach sie Ruffys Bande ausgenommen hat. Zorro meint, er hat ihr sowieso nicht ganz vertraut und springt gefesselt ins Wasser hinter sich. Während die Fischmenschen darüber rätseln, warum er gesprungen ist, zögert Nami, doch schliesslich taucht sie ihm hinterher. Wieder am Ufer erklärt Zorro, dass sie gar nicht so hart ist wie sie tut. Sie konnte ihn nicht ertrinken lassen. Nami wird wütend, schlägt ihn in den Bauch und befiehlt den Fischmenschen, ihn in den Kerker zu bringen. Sie wird ihn später erledigen. Unterdessen meldet ein Fischmensch, dass er Lysop in der Nähe von Kokos gesichtet hat. Nami und Zorro sind geschockt. Arlong entscheidet sich, Kokos zu besuchen. Im Dorf angekommen redet er mit Genzo über seine Waffen. Arlong will jedoch nichts von seiner Leidenschaft wissen, den die Waffen bedeuten die Gefahr einer Rebellion. Lysop und Nojiko beobachten die beiden. Nojiko erklärt ihm, dass jede Person im Dorf einen Tribut zahlen muss, um am Leben bleiben zu können. Wegen einer Person kann ein ganzes Dorf zerstört werden. Arlong meint, er braucht eine Menge Geld, um sich den East Blue unter den Nagel reissen zu können. Nami befreit Zorro von seinen Fesseln und rät ihm, zu verschwinden. Arlong kann den Besitz von Waffen nicht erlauben und greift Genzo an. Die Dorfbewohner nehmen ihren Mut zusammen und wehren sich. Sie wollen nicht, dass Genzo stirbt. Genzo hält sie auf, denn sonst sterben noch mehr Leute. Arlong will ihn gerade töten, als Lysop eingreift. Zitternd steht er auf dem Dach. Arlong wird wütend, packt das Haus und zerstört mit dessen Hilfe eine ganze Reihe. Lysop klettert aus den Trümmern hervor und flieht. Ein paar verfolgen ihn während der Rest Arlong beruhigt und ihn zurück zum Arlong Park führt. Nami kommt im Dorf an. Alle Dorfbewohner zeigen ihr die kalte Schulter mit Ausnahme von Nojiko. Dann besuchen sie Bellemeres Grab. Nami erklärt Nojiko, dass sie schon bald die geforderte Summe für Arlong zusammen hat und das Dorf kaufen kann. Sanji unterdessen hat die Fischmenschen, die noch im Arlong Park waren, erledigt und wartet, bis Arlong zurück ist. Ruffy, Sanji und Yosaku rasen, von Muhkuh gezogen, auf den Arlong Park zu. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Pistole (Gomu Gomu no Pistoru) - gegen Muhkuh Kämpfe *-